The present invention is concerned with a novel compound (hereinafter referred to as Xanthofulvin) of the formula I ##STR2## or a salt thereof.
Xanthofulvin also occurs in a tautomeric form of the formula ##STR3##
The term Xanthofulvin as used herein refers to both the enol form and the diketo tautomer.